


Praise

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Amazonian Press, Crying, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mating Press, Reverse Mating Press, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Byleth checks on Dimitri late at night and praises his work ethic. Those words make Dimitri feel a way he's never felt before: hot, bothered, and incredibly turned on. Byleth realises this. She guides him through his first time, taking care to shower him with praise the entire time.F/M relationship. First time, reverse mating press, praise-kink, Dimitri being a submissive boy. Anonymous request.





	Praise

The crisp night air chilled Byleth as she paced past her students’ dormitories. Candle in hand, she peered into rooms with doors open and admonish those still awake – Lysithea insisted it was because she heard a ghost, though Byleth found Caspar later chuckling to himself in his room. Many students had thankfully fallen asleep as one would have expected as much after the difficult battle and hearty meals they had enjoyed together today.

Byleth faltered at Dimitri’s door. It was shut tightly and yet she could hear him mumbling to himself behind it. She thought about knocking; what if he was having another nightmare? Hoping that her student was alright, she knocked gently on his door, hoping to gently rouse him from any nightmares he might have been having.

The mumbling stopped and she heard the shuffling of papers. Ah; it was tactical planning. The door creaked open and Dimitri’s blue eyes widened with surprise.

“Professor? To what do I owe the pleasure at this hour?” he asked, voice hushed and low so as not to disturb the other students. Byleth blinked wordlessly and Dimitri sighed, taking a quick glance up the corridor before opening the door and allowing his professor into his room, ushering her in and hoping no-one would see. He coughed, trying to suppress the blush creeping up his cheeks; how indecent and scandalous it would be if someone were to catch the prince of Faerghus with his professor in his room, late at night.

“Professor?” Dimitri asked once more. Byleth surveyed the room and walked to Dimitri’s desk. It was strewn chaotically with papers, scribbled notes and haphazard drawings of what she could only decipher as new formation plans for future battles.

“Working hard again, Dimitri?” she asked, picking up a piece of paper. He came to stand beside her, looking over her shoulder at the paper she held. It was one for a battle formation that would work best at Ailell. His army appeared to be made up mostly of fliers with very few heavy front-line units. Byleth quirked an eyebrow.

“You expect this to work?”

Dimitri flushed scarlet, embarrassed. He stuttered for a few moments, unable to come up with a reply. He had actually been considerably proud of such a concept, thinking of showing Byleth this battle plan when it was completed. He flustered and with a shaking hand, tried to point at the flying units.

“I thought that… with flying units… they’d be able to avoid most of the lava and heat of the battlefield. With less heavily armoured units, I thought we’d suffer less causalities… the heat would suffocate most of our men, wouldn’t it?” he offered. Byleth considered his thoughts for a moment and then turned to face him properly.

“Maybe. But did you consider the enemy using archers, positioned on high ground, away from the lava? They would easily shoot down our flying units,” she said, matter-of-factly. Dimitri bristled, ashamed that he’d missed such an obvious counterattack. He hung his head and tried to avoid his teacher’s condescendingly empty gaze; her big blue eyes stared straight through him and he couldn’t bring himself to look at her.

“I… did not. It appears I still have a lot to learn,” he admitted.

Byleth’s smile was almost invisible as she raised a hand to his cheek and cupped it gently to lift his gaze to hers. “You do. You still have a lot to learn. But that is why I am your professor and you are my student; I am here to teach you what you do not yet know.”

Dimitri nodded in her hand and hung his head again. Still, he felt embarrassed; how could the future king and ruler of Faerghus have been so stupid with such a primitive plan? What if he had brought the plan to the battlefield without showing her first and his friends perished as she had foretold? He shuddered at the thought.

“Dimitri, you work so hard.”

_Oh._ He swallowed. The _praise_. Dimitri’s cheeks burned at the kindness of his professor’s words. His throat tightened considerably, and he found it much harder to swallow over the lump building in his throat. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at his professor so instead, he threw his head back and let out a cough, trying to calm himself. He turned his back to his professor and removed his gloves, setting them meticulously at his bedside table. He was hopelessly trying to distract himself from the growing heat that tumbled down his throat, down his chest and pooled in his groin.

“Thank you, Professor,” he said slowly, trying inexplicably hard not to stutter or stumble over his words. “Your words mean… a lot.”

Byleth quirked at eyebrow at Dimitri. His reaction to her praise was strange, to say the least; most other students lapped up her praise and smiled brightly – even Felix sometimes smiled. But Dimitri’s words were collected and steady, almost unappreciative.

“Do they? It doesn’t appear to be that way.”

Dimitri straightened up immediately and stared at the wall before him. He was trapped. How could he admit to his professor that the praises she sang to him made him rock hard and that he would play those same words back in his head over and over again as he palmed himself at night? How could he admit such a filthy thing? Yet, he couldn’t bear to allow his professor to believe that her praises were worthless. He swallowed and spoke slowly.

“They… affect me greatly, professor.”

Byleth hesitated for a moment. “Oh.”

Silence fell between them; it blanketed the room and started to smother Dimitri. He felt suffocated by the tension steadily filling the room, his face flushing even darker and even hotter. He wanted nothing more than to break the awkward silence but couldn’t find the words to do so. Dimitri’s ungloved hands twitched nervously and he fidgeted awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot until he finally mustered the courage to turn around. He leapt back, finding his professor mere inches from his face.

Byleth blinked at Dimitri with her trademark 1000-yard stare. There was something behind those twinkling blue orbs that Dimitri couldn’t quite read; something new, something he had never seen before.

“I do believe it is time for bed,” Byleth said steadily. Dimitri nodded, clearing his throat and moving to remove his cloak, hanging it over the back of the chair at his desk. His fingers worked to undo his sword holster that hung over his shoulder, but they fumbled clumsily when he saw his professor staring at him. He now recognised that expression on his professor’s face.

_Greed._

Byleth watched him unwavering, unblinking, and Dimitri continued to remove his scabbard. He cursed his fair skin that showed his embarrassment so readily to his teacher as he finally undid his holster and laid it over the back of the chair too. He paused, unsure of what to do next.

“I said, I do believe it is time for bed, Dimitri,” Byleth insisted.

“Professor…? I need to-”

“Yes, and you should do so promptly.”

Dimitri could feel the scarlet blush burn through his face and up to his ears. His breeches tightened considerably. He looked at Byleth and her stare was as controlled as ever but the hunger that started to burn behind those blue irises intensified when Dimitri’s hands moved back to his collar and he undid it slowly, steadily. A part of him was unsure of what to do; _could_ he strip before his professor? And yet, he didn’t want to disobey her and desperately wanted more of her praise.

He undid his collar and his shaking fingers moved to undo his shirt, going as slowly as he dared, wondering if any second his professor would say everything was in jest and simply leave.

“Such an obedient student.”

Dimitri choked and felt his cock throb. Welling with embarrassment, he met Byleth’s eyes. Playing at the corner of her lips, was a smirk, an expression he had never seen before. But it turned him on immeasurably. Her posture did too; her legs were apart, hips cocked to the one side with her arms folded over her chest, beneath her breasts.

“… yes, professor,” he whispered, fingers dancing quicker down his shirt, wanting desperately to be rid of it because he was burning up from the inside out. Byleth’s smirk widened at his words and she finally moved from her spot. Dimitri froze and watched her take calculating steps towards him, standing before him, almost eye-level with him.

She put a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards so that he sat on his own bed. She carded her hands through Dimitri’s blonde hair, and he melted under her gentle hands, lifting his head so that he could keen up into her touch. He craved more of her touches, craved more of her praise.

“You like it when I praise you, don't you Dimitri?”

“…yes,” he admitted.

“Would you like me to praise you more?”

“… yes,” he breathed, voice rasping as he confessed. Byleth nodded and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of Dimitri’s head and he hummed softly.

“Then I will praise you more.”

Dimitri lifted his head to look up at his professor, who ran her hands from Dimitri’s hair to his face. She cradled it in her calloused hands; they were rougher than his, Dimitri thought. Gentle with their ministrations and yet hardened from years of mercenary work and battle, the rough fingertips against his smooth face felt good. Byleth leaned down toward Dimitri’s face.

She stopped millimetres away and smirked at Dimitri keening upwards to try and reach her lips. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to stutter out a response, embarrassed once again, his blush spreading down his fair chest. He had hoped desperately that she would kiss him, that she would grace him with the soft touch of her lips against his own. Byleth’s eyes watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat. Acquiescing and kissing the corner of his mouth, Dimitri mewled, unsatisfied.

“Would you like me to kiss you, Dimitri?” her voice was controlled, even now, with the prince at her mercy.

“Please,” he said, voice barely above a whisper, hands clenched tightly into fists in his lap, long abandoning his jacket and he left it open, hoping the cool air would help his burning body. In that moment, Dimitri had decided that it was not beneath him to beg his professor.

Byleth hummed in satisfaction and pushed her lips against Dimitri’s in a brief kiss. She drew back and then peppered his lips with more kisses as he whimpered and bit his lips to suppress his voice. Byleth’s lips, unlike her hands, were soft, and they danced up along his jawline, trailing up to the connection between his ear and neck.

“Do not hold back your voice,” Byleth spoke, sending tingles through Dimitri’s entire body as her hot voice brushed against his ear. She kissed his ear and then moved down to his neck and he angled his head slightly so that she had more room to service his neck. The prince’s throat was parched and so all that escaped his chapped lips were soft pants and pathetic moans.

Byleth did not seem to mind at all and rather, seemed to enjoy the noises he kept making.

Her fingers busied themselves with the front of his jacket and in a blur of fabric, he was stripped entirely of it and his undershirt, left only in his smallclothes which were also being tugged down. Dimitri could barely control his breathing. How could he have left himself so open to an attack here too?

“Dimitri, you are such a good student. You know that, don’t you?” Byleth assured him. Dimitri positively quivered at the praise, closing his eyes and nodding, moaning as the words danced around his ears. 

Byleth urged Dimitri to shift further back on the bed. He shifted so that he now lay above his pillow, head against it as Byleth climbed above him gracefully, one hand casting her coat aside and the other pinned beside his head. Her shadow loomed over him and the sudden powerlessness he felt both frightened and aroused him.

“Professor…” he breathed, unsure of what to say.

Byleth shushed him and cupped his face with her hand again. She raised her thumb to his lower lip and played with it, brushing back and forth idly and then slid it between his lips. He accepted it gratefully, brushing his tongue against it timidly though Byleth didn’t recoil; in fact, she barely reacted at all.

She pushed her thumb deeper into his mouth and he rolled his tongue around it desperately, hoping to earn more of his professor’s sweet words as praise.

“What a good boy,” she eventually said, hand moving to cast aside his breeches and palm him above his underwear. He choked and jolted suddenly. The professor's bold attack on his body was unexpected and slightly terrifying. He wanted to speak, to tell her, but found it hard to do so with her thumb in his mouth and so he just allowed her to continue rubbing him above the fabric of his underwear.

“Mmh, pro… profess…” Dimitri tried to stagger out. Byleth removed her thumb and dragged it down his lip and chin, smearing his own saliva over his princely face. It felt absolutely filthy and Dimitri, with hot guilt collecting in his groin, _loved it_.

“You are a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes… Yes, Professor, for you… anything…” he mumbled, words becoming incoherent as his mind clouded over with lust.

Byleth cracked a smile, just for a fraction of a second, and slipped her hand under Dimitri’s underwear. He gasped again and his hands reached to grab onto one of her strong arms. He squeezed tightly, slightly afraid and his eyes wrenched shut.

“Something the matter?” Byleth hesitated.

Dimitri shook his head and exhaled through his nose. He had to tell her. “I… am inexperienced when it comes to things such as this.”

Byleth’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Another honest expression from her. They quickly lowered and she kissed Dimitri’s forehead, caressing his half-hard cock gently with her rough fingers.

“I am your professor and you are my student. I will teach you what you do not yet know,” she repeated. He felt his anxieties ebb away at her words. Dimitri nodded shyly, tucking his chin to his chest and relented his iron grip on his professor’s arm a little as her hand began to take a firmer grip on his cock, still beneath his underwear. He ached to be free and to feel the cool air against it and yet, there was something even more filthy about still being contained and violated beneath his underwear.

“You will be a good student, won’t you?”

Dimitri nodded vigorously, mouth agape as his professor began to work his cock quickly and roughly, tugging even more firmly than he would.

“Words, Dimitri.”

“Y-Yes…! A good… student, h-hah, _oh_…” he breathed. Dimitri’s head tilted back even further into the pillow, exposing his neck to Byleth who sunk down greedily and latched onto the pale skin. He cried out unexpectedly, clamping a hand over his mouth to suppress the embarrassing noises.

“Let me hear you,” Byleth commanded and his hand dropped away to the side of his head, pulling at the pillow as Byleth continued to tease with his cock, rubbing the head of his dick and smearing his precum across her palm. Using his own lube, she continued to play with him, drawing him closer and closer to the edge, causing his voice to rise higher and higher.

“Professor…! I’m going… _please,_ I’m a good student… let me, I’m going to…!” Dimitri pleaded. His fair eyelashes were wet with tears, but his eyes still remained shut tight, unable to bear looking up at his professor’s predatory expression. Her hand stilled and squeezed firmly. Dimitri cried out pathetically.

“Hmm… I’m afraid I cannot hold back any longer, Dimitri,” Byleth spoke, shucking off her boots and tugging down her shorts, stockings and underwear in one clean motion. Dimitri’s eyes widened unexpectedly. This was the first time he had ever seen a woman naked before him. He drank it all in; the smooth curves of his professor’s body, the chiselled lines of her stomach and the wet strings sticking her underwear to her body as she slid them off.

“Professor… I don’t…”

“I will teach you, Dimitri,” Byleth smiled, climbing back atop the quivering boy, kissing the corner of his mouth again. “And as such a good student, you will learn, won’t you?”

Dimitri nodded fervently, his dick twitching in anticipation. His professor sat on him and his hands awkwardly stayed at his sides until Byleth guided them to her hips. She straddled his waist and circled her hips, smearing her wet juices over Dimitri’s cock. He grit his teeth and gave out shallow breaths. He was embarrassingly close. A fraction more teasing and he would tip over the edge.

“Professor… I c-cannot-”

“It’s alright,” Byleth cooed. She shifted from above Dimitri and put her hands under his legs, just beneath his knees and lifted him up. He let out a surprised cry and gripped the headboard of his bed unexpectedly and tightly. Byleth pressed Dimitri’s legs to his chest, exposing his entire cock, perineum and ass to her in a reverse Amazon position. Her eyes flashed hungrily.

“I… I feel so exposed…” Dimitri cowered, trying to hide his face.

“You look incredible, Dimitri. Allow me to see your face,” Byleth said. He removed his hands from his face and stared at Byleth’s. It was hungry, her eyes devouring every inch of his sweaty porcelain virgin skin. She moved to position herself above him, almost sitting on the back of his thighs and took his cock back in her hand.

“This position… it’s…”

“Yes, unconventional, even you know that,” Byleth mused, guiding the tip of Dimitri’s aching cock to her entrance. He shuddered, heart thundering in his chest and fingers sinking into the bedframe further. He could feel the splintered wood sinking in beneath his nails, but he didn’t care anymore. His mind was clouded with desperation.

“But I will teach you about this position,” Byleth said, each corner of her mouth turning upwards noticeably into a grin. Dimitri crumbled beneath her, nodding wordlessly as she guided the tip of his cock inside of her. He hissed and tensed up immediately at the foreign feeling of something so tight wrapping around him. He had never experienced anything like this before and even using oil in his hand didn’t come close to this new sensation.

Byleth slowly lowered her hips, steeling herself as Dimitri breached her. She sank her fingers into the back of his legs until finally, he was sheathed inside her. The feeling of his cock inside her sated feelings she never knew she had and staring down at Dimitri’s wrecked face, she knew that she would be hungry forevermore.

“Good boy… now let me move,” she said. Dimitri said nothing, trying to hold himself back from cumming too soon.

Byleth started to bounce her hips steadily, each bounce pushing Dimitri’s legs further into his own chest, forcing every last gasp of air out when he moaned. He wanted to hold back and keep his voice down lest his classmates hear him, and yet, he wanted nothing more than to scream his thank you’s to his professor for all to hear.

Byleth’s bouncing became more vigorous and even she was starting to let out moans of her own. It was almost embarrassing, that Dimitri was making more noises -and was more high-pitched- than his professor but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that he had lowered himself to being fucked so basely by his own teacher: all he cared about was reaching his peak and cumming.

“Professor… it… it’s so g-good! Ah, hah…!” Dimitri moaned.

Byleth’s hips ground down so hard now that Dimitri himself was bouncing from the bed, his balls slapping against Byleth’s ass. It made her tremble with pride and her pussy tightened internally.

“You’re learning so well, Dimitri. My _favourite_ student.”

Dimitri let out a final cry at his professor’s words and couldn’t hold back any longer. Embarrassingly soon, he came and emptied himself inside his teacher. The thought of it was disgustingly hot; the thought of impregnating his teacher and cumming to her praise as she soothed him through his first time. It turned him on far more than he wanted to admit.

He tilted his head back, head against the pillow, toes curling as his body was wracked his fire and his orgasm ripped through him. Dimitri felt his balls pulse and tighten as rope after rope of cum emptied inside of Byleth. He collapsed back against the bed, head clouded, eyes dizzy, hair sticking to his forehead. He was a mess.

Something inside of him crumbled. His lower lip quaked, and tears flooded down his face. Byleth didn’t stop her rocking, selfishly trying to reach her own release, caressing his face, wiping his tears away.

“What’s the matter?”

“I… h-hah, mmh… I don’t know, I just… professor, _please_…” Dimitri was whimpering incoherently, babbling as tears streamed down his flushed face. He tried to rub them away as Byleth kept bouncing on his oversensitive cock. His hands found hers at the back of his own thighs and he tried to hold onto them as she continued to ride him out.

“Just a little longer, Dimitri… you can be good a little longer, can’t you?”

“I… o-oh, it’s… it’s too much!”

“Come now, Dimitri…” Byleth’s voice was low and rasping. She pushed her thumb back into Dimitri’s mouth and he obediently began to lap at it again, sucking and circling his tongue, heavy breathing passing his lips when it could.

Soon, Byleth could not hold back. Her body tensed and her fingers sank painfully into the back of Dimitri’s legs and he yelped. She pushed her hips all the way down, uncaring that Dimitri’s cock was now only half-hard inside of her. She could still feel his warmth buried all the way, pushed deep at this angle.

Exhausted, Dimitri barely noticed his teacher climbing off him and allowed his body to collapse against the bed. He knew his body would ache in the morning, more than any training he had endured before. He could see her tugging her underwear and shorts back on through his foggy vision and reached out to touch her body.

“Professor… was I… was it…?”

Byleth sat beside Dimitri and stroked his hair. This entire time, she still hadn’t kissed him properly. His heart lurched in his chest. He yearned to capture those lips with his own but couldn’t find the energy to push himself up.

“Yes… you were a _perfect_ student.”

Content with his teacher’s praise, Dimitri’s eyes slid shut.


End file.
